


Baby, I love you (I do, I do)

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Tension, Short & Sweet, Soft Kim Yugyeom, Soft Mark Tuan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Yugyeom loves Mark, and Mark loves Yugyeom. That's about it.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 31





	Baby, I love you (I do, I do)

It was a tradition of sorts, for Yugyeom and Mark to hang out every Friday. It started with a group project, then progressed a month later to coffee dates that could not be explained by academics. Now, they were fully comfortable spending time together for one simple reason - they just wanted to.

"Hyung!" Yugyeom called out as he ran up to Mark, two cups in hand. A large scarf muffled his voice slightly, and where his nose peeked out it looked slightly red. "Sorry I'm late, hyung, the line at the cafe was-"

Mark laughed, effectively cutting off Yugyeom's rambling. "You're too adorable, Gyeom-ah. Hyung's not mad."

Yugyeom huffed, but handed over one of the to-go cups. He held the other with both hands, fingers latching on tightly to the warmth radiating from it. He took a careful sip, then comically held the cup far, far away from himself. "Oh god, this is drowned in sugar." He faked an over-dramatic gag.

"Sucks to be you," Mark said over the rim of his cup.

"You-" Yugyeom shoved Mark "-that is not funny!"

Mark was cackling by then, barely holding on to his cup, face flushed and stomach cramping. "Seems pretty funny from over here, man."

They messed around a bit more, drinks long forgotten, settling into a comfortable silence after where they admired the sunset. 

"Have you thought about what happens after graduation?" Mark didn't look at Yugyeom as he said this, a force keeping his head on his shoulder.

"Realistically, I think I'll probably have a desk job like everyone else." He swallowed thickly. "Dance really isn't going to be a career choice, you know?"

There was a long pause as Mark chewed on the inside of his cheek, contemplating how to say what he wanted to say next. "I-I've actually been thinking about moving to LA. I got an offer to work under a really big name in the business."

Yugyeom took Mark's face in his hands, forcing the eye contact. "That's great, hyung! You're going to be famous one day, I just know it." Mark looked very afraid, that much was clear, but Yugyeom didn't care; he beamed and placed a kiss on his hyung's forehead. 

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" He tilted to head to the side, not unlike a confused puppy.

"You're not gonna ask me to stay?"

And all of sudden, Yugyeom understood. He couldn't help it; a mischievous smile bloomed on his face. "Does hyung want me to?"

Mark found himself unable to look at Yugyeom anymore, and had a very sudden interest in the ground. "Maybe," he said, very quietly.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that, hyung?" Yugyeom's evil side couldn't help but emerge as he teased his hyung, even though he knew he shouldn't. But maybe some humor could help his hyung feel less awkward, and finally open up about what was wrong.

Mark didn't say thing for a couple of seconds, and Yugyeom was worried he offended his hyung with his immaturity. But then Mark pushed his face against Yugyeom's chest, grumbling inaudibly. Yugyeom chuckled and held his hyung close, cradling his head ever-so-gently.

"Ah, my silly hyung. I like you too, you know," Yugyeom whispered lowly. 

And Yugyeom swore he heard a quiet "I like you too, you dork." against his chest. He could stop the stupid grin on his face then, and he didn't want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah...I've never written fluff before so I hope it wasn't too bad? I wanted the fic to mostly open about their future, and for the message to be 'No matter what happens later, let's just enjoy this moment and worry about it later'. Have a nice day and stay safe, everyone!


End file.
